My Very Own 100 Theme Challenge
by Krystal Nite
Summary: Inspired by Sophia Von Blackburn. Chapter 1 Found: The boys find a girl in the sewers alive, but badly beaten. They bring her to the lair and patch her up; one problem, the girl has no idea who she is!
1. Chapter 1

OK so this is basically a drabble story between my OC and the boys, some of the stories are connected though, I will let you guys know which ones.

* * *

Name: Kin Hamato

Nicknames: Reijin (Rei), Aiyaku (Aya), Hane, Iru,

D.O.B: Unknown

Age: early to mid twenties

Height: 5'2

Weight: 110 lbs

Body Type: Petite, B cup, small waist, square shaped face

Skin tone: Pale/Ivory

Skin markings: beauty mark on outer corner of right eye

Hair color: pale gold, hits just about mid thigh, usually tied back in a braid, side swept bangs

Eye color: Aquamarine green

Chapter 1

Found

She felt a throbbing in her temple that was far from pleasant. She heard deep humming that soothed her slightly. The sensation of being lifted came over her, and with came a feeling of nausea. She turned her head to the side and was sick.

After awhile she realized she was underground, and that someone was holding her hair back.

"You okay, Dudette?" asked a blue eyed, orange masked, turtle-man. She promptly fainted.

"God Mikey!" said Raph crossing his arms. "You scared her."

"Hey!" said the younger turtle, his eyes narrowing. "It was an accident!"

"We'll fight about it later, right now we need to get her to stop bleeding," Leo said scooping the small woman up in his arms. As the blood oozed out of the long gash above her right eye and dripped onto his arm, he felt his worry increase. For some reason he felt the strongest urge to protect her; why he had no idea.

;As they reached the lair, Donnie took her from Leo and laid her on his table and started dressing her cut. She was small, her skin very pale, Don wondered if it was that pale due to lack of blood or if it was naturally that color. He pushed her pale blond hair out of his way; there was a lot of the pale blond waves spilling all over his table. After she was all fixed up, he checked her over for any other injuries. She was perfectly fine except for multiple bruises over her shoulders and a few across her midsection.

"Where did you guys find her?" he asked scooping her up and laying her on their couch.

"In the sewers," said Mikey playing with a bit of her hair. "Can we keep her?"

"She ain't a stray cat Mike," said Raph looking over her small figure, If only they'd gotten there faster, they might have been able to save her.

"I know," he said pouting a bit. "But, she's still really pretty." None of his brothers disagreed. She was in fact, rather beautiful with a square shaped face, full shell pink lips, and long inky black lashes that brushed her cheeks.

"Okay," said Leo as he wiped the girl's blood off his arm. "Were going to take shifts, the usual order." He sat next to the couch and began to meditate as the other boys went to bed.

Relaxed, deep breathing was all she heard as she woke. She wondered if it was her own. She opened one eye, and saw a giant turtle with a blue bandana. She realized this was odd, but she didn't think too much of it. She looked around and realized she was underground, in an old abandoned subway station.

"I see you are awake," said a voice from behind her. She turned and saw a large rat man leaning on a walking stick. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked behind her to see the blue bandanna was hiding slate grey eyes. "I am Splinter, What would be your name?"

She looked at her lap and nothing came to her. "I don't know," She said looking at Splinter. "I can't remember."

"Hmmm," Splinter said nodding. "Amnesia often occurs after severe head trauma. She will stay with us; Leonardo, prepare her a room."

"Hai sensei," the blue clad turtle man said bowing to Splinter as he walked back to what she assumed was his rooms. Leonardo looked at her with his grey eyes and smiled. "So you don't know your name?" She shook her head. "Okay, well I'm going to call you Reijin."

"I like it," she said smiling back at him. Leo felt his heart give a little jump. Her eyes were an odd aquamarine color, like the pictures of tropical oceans Don would show him when he would try to teach them geography.

"Um, I'm going to leave you with my brother Don while I clear out a room for you," he said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. She nodded and smiled; she followed him into a room filled to the brim with books and papers another turtle man at a desk tapping away at a keyboard. This had to be Don.

"Donatello," said Leo. The purple clad turtle man turned and saw her.

"Good you're up," he said his warm brown eyes sparkling. "I'm Donatello, what's your name?"

She shrugged and said, "I don't know, but Leo is calling me Reijin." Don thought about it for a sec.

"I like Aiyaku better," he said nodding. "I'm going to call you that." She smiled and nodded. "So it seems you have Amnesia."

"So it seems," she said hopping up and taking a seat on a clear spot on his desk.

"Any idea as to who you were?" he asked delighted in this new puzzle, neither had noticed Leo's disappearance.

"Not one," she said shaking her head.

"Hey Don-ster, have you seen my…" an orange clad turtle man said as he burst into the room. "Oh you're up! I'm Michelangelo, what's your name? How's your head?" he asked his bright blue eyes blazing with delight.

She chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know, my name and my head's fine."

"Okay," said Mikey. "I'm gonna call you Hane."

"You're going to call her what?" asked Don raising an eyebrow at Mikey.

"You know Ha-Nae… Hane," he said like it was obvious. "Like feathers?" Don nodded his understanding. "Does this mean we get to keep her?" She laughed at his question.

"Mikey, she's not a stray cat! She doesn't have to stay if she doesn't want to," Don said shaking his head.

"I know," huffed Mikey. He looked at her and smiled. "You wanna stay right?"

"Where else do I have to go?" she chuckled darkly. "So yes I'll stay."

"Yeah!" he squealed. "I'm gonna go tell Raph!" Mikey ran out of the lab almost as fast as he'd come in.

"Who's Raph?" she asked looking over one of Don's notes. His handwriting was cramped but neat.

"Our brother, Raphael," he said piling some of his notes into a folder. "He's rather…" he trailed off trying to think of the correct word.

"Whadda ya mean she's up?" came the Brooklyn accented cry from somewhere in the lair.

"Loud?" She suggested. Don chuckled and shook his head.

"More like," he began but a red clad turtle man burst in the lab. She could feel the anger beneath the surface seething, and yet the hope in his golden eyes made her heart stutter for a single beat. "Hotheaded," said Don finishing his earlier thought. Raphael looked at her, and walked straight up to her.

"So ya dunno your name huh?" he said giving her a once over. She shook her head getting thoroughly tired of answering that question. He nodded his head and grabbed her hand. "Come on Iru, Imma give ya a tour of da lair. "I'm Raphael by da way," he said as he drug her gently off Don's desk and out into the lair. The two of them almost ran smack into Splinter.

"Hey Sensei," Raph said smiling a little. "What's up?"

"I would like to welcome our guest," he said holding out his arm. She took it smiling.

"I want to thank you for taking me in," she said as he led her to what looked like a kitchen. "I realize that I may turn out to be an inconvenience, so I will do my best to pull my weight, so to speak."

Splinter chuckled and shook his head. "There will be no need for that," he said as he sat her down in a chair. He went to the counter and grabbed a bowl of rice and a plate of fish and set it down in front of her. "You will be treated as though you are a member of the family. Now eat, you will need your strength." She nodded and pick up the chopsticks and looked at them for a second as she tried to remember if she knew how to use them. "Here," Splinter said putting the chopsticks in her hand and showing her how to use them. "Like this."

"Thank you," she said as she began to eat.

"You are quite welcome, Kin-san," he said sitting down to his own meal. She liked it, the name he'd given her. _From now on this is what matters_, she thought. _These people who took you in and gave you a name, well four_, _you got that Kin? _


	2. Training

Okay so this chapter is really short... so sorry

* * *

Chapter 2

Training

She watched as Splinter drilled the boys in their katas and admired their fluid grace and tenacity. Splinter had asked her to watch this morning she had no idea why. As they finished the first set and bowed, Splinter motioned for her to come closer. She stood closer and bowed her head in respect.

"Kin-chan," he said. "I would like for you to learn to defend yourself.

"Hai sensei," she said smiling, and twisting her braid into a quick bun. Splinter paired her with Leo, Raph stood on the sidelines his arms crossed, seething.

"You ready Rei-chan?" asked Leo smiling. She smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'm going to judge you reflexes." He punched, and she brought her arm up to block, knocking his punch out of its path. He frowned and punched again, this time she dropped down and punched his stomach. He noticed her face was devoid of all emotion; her eyes were a flat color.

_How is she doing this?_ thought Leo as he dodged her punches, he could still dodge easily, but she wasn't supposed to know any of these moves. He tried to grab her, but she grabbed his wrist, spun around and flipped him on his shell.

The life returned to her eyes and she gasped, "Oh my god Leo!" She kneeled next to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he said sitting up and looking up at her, his slate grey eyes bright with disbelief. "Where did that come from?"

She shrugged her eyes wide in fear. "I don't know I just reacted. Leo, I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his neck. Her hot tears on his skin made him feel odd; he looked at Master Splinter while wrapping an arm protectively around her waist.

* * *

So I thought it would be cool for Kin to have a little history, this is probably going to be a common topic...


	3. New

Now I know I'm a day late, but anyway here it is, hope ya'll enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3

New

"So how do you like living with the boys?" April asked as she took a bite of her salad.

"I like it," Kin said over the faint din of the mall. "There's never a dull moment."

April nodded. "So where are you staying in the lair?"

"Right now in Mikey's room, but they're clearing out a whole new room for me," she said before taking a bite of her sushi.

"Good because Mikey and Raph in the same room together for an extended amount of time is very bad," April said laughing.

"I agree," Kin said smiling. Silence descended. The girls ate their lunch occasionally trying to find a topic they both were interested but ended up finding their way back to the subject of the boys.

* * *

"Raph snores like a chainsaw," complained Kin. As they walked toward the next store their bags in hand, a hand shot out and grabbed Kin by the elbow and pulled her into an alley. April dropped her bags and ran in the alley after her, only to see Kin beating the crap out of him with a broken walking stick.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" she said landing a blow in the attacker's stomach. "Trying to mug a poor, defenseless, young woman." April stood there floored, her mouth hanging open. Kin kept on whacking the poor guy until he fell to the ground and stayed still. She dropped the stick. "Oh god, I didn't kill him did I?" she leaned down and checked his breathing. And then sighed in relief, Kin brushed the dirt off her black skinny jeans, righted the straps of her tank top, picked up her bags and left the mugger tied to a dumpster with a old, thick, and particularly grimy scarf. "Shall we," she said hooking her arm with April's.

"We shall," April said picking up her own bags as they walked toward her apartment. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I don't know it's kinda instinct," she said looking down. "It scares me."

"I think it would."

"Who was I before they found me?" she whispered. "What was I?"

"I don't know," April said patting her hand. "But right now you are Kin Hamato, and that's all you have to be." Kin smiled at her and they walked on.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Kin called as she walked into the lair. She set her bags on the table and went to get a glass of water, when she turned back to the table the boys were swarming it like bees to honey. She chuckled and walked over to the boys. "Yes, I got you guys presents." She pulled a brand-spanking new CPU out for Donnie's new computer, a new issue of _Justice Force_ for Mikey, a new pair of boxing gloves for Raph, and an Apple and cinnamon scanted candle for Leo. The boy expressed their thanks and then they all nodded to each other.

"Hey, Iru-chan close your eyes, we got a surprise for you." She raised an eyebrow but complied.

"You're gonna love it Hane-chan," Mikey said. She could practically hear him bouncing up and down with excitement. Two warm hands took hers and she was led gently around the lair.

"Ok, Aiya-chan," Donnie said opening a door. "You can look now." She opened her eyes and saw a room with a big fluffy bed covered in a green and yellow striped comforter, and shelves upon shelves, and books lots of books. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh god you hate it," said Leo. "We'll fix it you tell us how you want it." She grabbed the four of them and pulled them into a group hug.

"I love it," she said smiling at them the tears running down her face. "Don't change it."

"Ok," Leo said giving her a squeeze.

* * *

Thought this one went well, if you think so to or, if you think it was just awful, then tell me reviews are welcome. Just no flames please.


	4. Cookie

I realize I'm super late in posting this one, life kinda exploded for a bit there. Anyway hope ya'll enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

Cookie

Kin turned away from the cookie rack to put the next batch in the oven and when she turned around she saw a flash of orange vanish around the corner. She quickly counted the cookies and came up two short. _Dammit Mikey_, she thought. _These are for Splinter_. She stormed out of the kitchen and went toward the orange clad turtle sitting on the couch. She snuck up behind him, his focus on the game he was playing.

She smacked him on the head the _THWACK_, sound echoing around the lair. "OW!" he yelped jumping from the couch and whipped around to face her. "What was that for?"

"For taking two damn cookies," she said brushing crumbs off his chin.  
"Two?" he said furrowing his brow. "I only took one."

"Ha!" she said smiling. "You confess."

He slumped his shoulders in defeat, "Fine, but I only took one."

She patted his arm and walked back to the kitchen to see Leo and Don around the cooling rack, and Raph taking the next pan out of the oven. "Ahem!" she coughed her hands on her hips. The three turned and looked at her.

"They were gone when I got here I swear!" The three said simultaneously. She raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," she huffed. "Then at least let me take what's left to Splinter." She put the rest on a plate and took them to Splinter's room, only to find him munching on a cookie. She stood there her mouth hanging open.

"The cookies are very delicious Kin-chan," he said wiping crumbs from his chin. "But I'm full of sweets thank you."

"O-ok," she stuttered and walked out still carrying the plate of cookies. She slammed the plate on the table and yelled "Have at it! The thief was caught."


	5. Dancing

Okay so I know its really short... I'm sorry please don't kill me!

* * *

Chapter 5

Dancing

As Kin cooked Dinner she was storming around the kitchen, slamming pots on the stove, and muttering things like, "He's such an ass," and, "The damn bastard." Mikey peeked his head in, and watched her as she tried to cook in the wave of anger. She ended up slicing her finger open.

"God dammit!" she yelled before sticking the offending appendage in her mouth and sucking on it. Mikey walked in and took her finger out of her mouth and ran it under some warm water and washed it with some soap, causing Kin to let out a soft hiss as it stung.

"How's that?" Mikey said after it was bandaged. She looked in his eyes and saw his worry.

"Much better thanks," she said kissing his forehead as she got up to continue with making Dinner. Mikey washed his hands and started slicing the meat. They worked in silence for a bit.

"I can't take it," Mikey whined. He walked over to the radio and flipped it on. "We need some tunage." A soft jazz tune was playing and the cooked along to it, and soon the casserole was in the oven.

He took her in his arms and swung her around in a fast paced swing dance. She laughed and moved in time with the music; who knew Mikey was a good dancer?

Suddenly the music changed into a slow jazz tune; Mikey spun them in slow circles. His grip on her waist slid to rest on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Mikey," she whispered.

"Yeah Hane?" he said wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer.

"Thanks for being my friend," she said giving him an affectionate squeeze.

"No problamo babe," he said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Ok so tell me what ya'll think!


	6. Memory

Okay, so more about Kin's past, Updating early cause tomorrow is gonna be busy.

* * *

Chapter 6

Memory

_A wind stirred her hair and made the wheat sway. The air was hot and dry. Birds sang as they flitted from tree to tree. Rabbits hopped about looking for food. A breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees. A bit of her hair covered her eyes for a second, and when it moved out of her eyes the whole scene had changed. _

_The field was burning the smoke turning the air thick. Bodies littered the ground their limbs bent at odd angles, blood soaked the earth. She gasped and shook her head her heart beating faster. _Why was it like this_? she thought trying to go back to the wheat field from before. An anguished, broken cry could be heard. She followed it and found a small boy with multiple deep cuts and a broken leg the bone sticking out through the skin. _

_"Mama… mamma," he cried over a woman's body. "Mamma, come back!" Kin reached out to help the boy, but froze as she saw her own hand was covered in blood. She trembled as she looked down at her hands; they dripped blood, sparkling darkly in the firelight. _

_"What?" she whispered. Her mind couldn't process what she was seeing. _

_"You," said the boy. She looked back at him, into his accusing blue eyes. "You did this." _

_"No," she said shaking her head. "No I couldn't!" _

_"You took my mamma away from me." He pointed an accusing finger at her._

_"No!" Kin yelled._

_"This is all your fault."_

_"No!" she screamed. _

"Iru wake up!" Someone was shaking her. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a pair of golden eyes in the darkness. She flung her arms around him and wailed into his shoulder.

"Blood… so much blood," she whispered.

"It's ok Iru it's just a nightmare," he said stroking her hair. "It's not real."

"My fault. It's all my fault," she sobbed clutching him to her clinging to his solidity.

Splinter and the rest of the boys stood in the doorway. "Dang," Mikey whispered. "Her nightmares are worse than mine."

"I do not believe them to be nightmares," Splinter said bowing his head.

"Then what the _shell_ are they?" Raph asked his eyes narrowed and his grip tightening on Kin. She still trembled, her tears falling steadily; they all waited patiently for Splinter's answer.

"I believe that this nightmare is a memory," he said fixing his wise and pensive gaze on Kin. "What did you see child?" She raised her head, disentangled herself from Raph and told them what she'd seen.

"That makes no sense," Leo said walking into the room and placing his hand on her head, stroking her hair in a soothing way.

"Hane-chan couldn't hurt a fly," Mikey said taking her hand and squeezing it affectionately.

"Yeah," Raph said rubbing her back. "She ain't got it in her."

"Aiya-chan is one of the gentlest people I know, it's probably just a nightmare," Donnie said patting her knee. She looked in his eyes, and saw that he was trying to comfort her, but she knew his mind was thinking of the possible places that might have happened so he can research it later.

"Yeah," she said faking a smile. "You guys are probably right." She didn't want to worry them, but this was going to nag at her for awhile. She looked at Splinter and knew he understood.

"We should all return to bed," Splinter said as he walked back to his room.

"Master's right," Leo said getting up. "Night Rei." He kissed the top of her head and walked out.

"Good night, Aiyaku," Donnie said after he gave her knuckles a quick kiss. Mikey gave her a tight hug.

"It's gonna be okay," he said smiling. "Just think of something good to counteract the bad." She smiled and nodded. Donnie grabbed him by the mask tails and yanked him out as he called, "Night Hane!"

"Night Iru," Raph said as he got up.

"Wait!" she said grabbing his belt. He looked back at her, her expression was slightly panicked. "Don't go yet."

"What's wrong?" he asked taking her hand.

"I'm scared," she whispered. "Don't leave yet."

"OK," he said sitting down on the bed. He pulled her to him, like he did when his brothers would have nightmares when they were young, and she snuggled into his chest.

"What if Splinter's right?" she whispered. "What if I did that?"

"Then it's the past," he said hugging her closer. "Right now, you're with us and you're a good person who would never do anything like that. So just relax and get some shut eye."

"Thanks Raph," she said hugging him tight.

"No problem babe."

* * *

Okay, so it was kinda a weak ending in my opinion. Anyway I was wondering if I should put some smut in? I have a couple ideas rolling around in my head but I don't know if it's too early in the story... Anyway I want your feedback on this so please tell me!


	7. Computer

Ok I'm so sorry this took so long i just wasn't feeling my first idea and ending up scratching it. So here we are! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 7

Computer

Don and Kin had spent the past few days trying to decrypt a file they'd stolen from the foot and they were getting nowhere, they'd tried everything.

"Your turn," Kin sighed as she passed the keyboard to him. He looked up from gazing into his coffee, his eyes dull. He took the keyboard and began working while Kin laid her head down on the desk. It seemed like less than a minute before a large bang woke her.

She looked up at Don, his head resting on the keys. "It's impossible!" he cried banging his head on the keyboard. She reached over and grabbed his shoulder, he stilled for a moment. "I can't do it," he whispered. She wrapped his shoulders in a hug. "I'm a failure," he whispered into her hair.

"No, you're not," she said squeezing him affectionately. "Far from it Don," she said smiling. "We just need to take a break."

"We don't have time," he said furrowing his brow. "The foot has a plan and if we don't stop it people will get hurt." He looked at the keyboard and scowled. "IT'S USELESS!" he cried before slamming his fist on the keyboard. He got up and walked away. A faint ding caught Kin's attention. She looked at the monitor and saw the words, _Access Denied_ disappear, and then the file began decoding itself.

"Don," she called plopping in his chair and tapping the keys her expression brightening by the second. "You did it!"

"I did?" he asked suddenly appearing over her shoulder. All the encryptions were gone and the file was easily readable. "I did!"

"You did!" she said turning around and taking his face in her hands and planting a big kiss on his lips, before turning back around and reading the file with hungry eyes.

Donatello stood there frozen as he tried to figure out just what the _shell_ just happened

* * *

Tell me whatcha think!


	8. Halloween

I know it's super late and i'm srry just got to this but happy halloween guys!

* * *

Halloween (2012)

"Get in here you look great!" said April as she tried to pull Kin inside the lair.

"I don't wanna!" she said trying to escape April's vice like grip. "I look ridiculous."

"You do not," April said with a final tug that brought them both in the door.

April was dressed as a kunoichi, the black fabric clinging to her curves and making Donnie blush a little. "Hey guys!" she said walking over to them.

"Hey April!" Leo said waving and hopping off the couch.

"Hey!" said Mikey not looking up from his video game.

"H-hi April," Don said as he got up from the table. "Where's Ai- I mean Kin?"

April looked behind her and sighed. "I swear that girl is slipperier than a snake."

Kin slid along the wall trying to keep as silent as possible; why did April have to dress her up in this outfit? She got to the doors of the dojo, and slipped inside. She looked around and didn't see anybody. She sighed in relief and began to undo the belt of her costume. Thank god she'd kept on a tank top.

"Wait!" said Raph as his hand appeared on her wrist. Kin's knee came up and got him in the stomach. He remained standing only a slight "oof" gave any indication that he'd felt it.

"Oh god Raph!" she said covering her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry are you ok?"

He nodded as he blushed hard. He couldn't help it, she just looked so cute. Her golden hair tied back with a pink bandana, and a green fitted t-shirt and black leggings and a cardboard shell with her naginata across the back. She even had the elbow and knee pads like they wore.

"Are you sure?" she asked placing a hand on his plastron, and looking up at him with those big aquamarine eyes.

"Good god, woman I'm fine," he said turning away so she couldn't see him blush even harder.

"Yup," she chuckled. "You're fine." He heard her lean her naginata against the wall.

"Wait," he said turning back to her. She paused and tilted her head. "Leave it on."

"Why?" she asked cocking an eyebrow and crossing her arms. "I look ridiculous."

"You look cute," he said taking a bit of her hair in his hand and bringing it to his lips. Kin blushed and tugged at the hem of her shirt. "So leave it on Iru." She nodded and grabbed her naginata. "Now let's go show my brothers."

* * *

Reviews are love!


End file.
